1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible partition, and more particularly, to a curtain with an integrated wind-up device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to utilize flexible sheet type curtains, which are adapted to be rolled up, to divide or partition a large room such as a gymnasium. Such curtains might easily measure 40 feet in length by 20 feet in height. In most cases, an electric motor drives a shaft on which the curtain is hung. Such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,063, issued Aug. 19, 1975 to Max F. Roller. As can be seen in the Roller patent, the installation of such a curtain may be relatively involved since the motor and roll-up device must be mounted to the trusses or rafters supporting the ceiling. The torque required to wind up the complete curtain is substantial, thereby increasing the height of the wind-up installation.
A further disadvantage of current flexible partition wall systems is that they do not lend themselves to being properly sealed against dust or noise. In other words, there is no suitable device for sealing the vertical edges of the curtain against the walls forming the enclosure or room which is being divided by the curtain when it is deployed.